


冬夜

by xanmoon



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanmoon/pseuds/xanmoon
Kudos: 1





	冬夜

《冬夜》

駝輝，外遇故事

00.  
我們的相遇就像命運開的一個玩笑，而我們兀自把玩笑當真。

01.  
溫暖明亮的燈光裝飾著平安夜的首爾街頭，色彩紛呈的招牌及商店燈光，人來人往的熱鬧點綴這個夜晚。  
一直到了午夜，這個夜才靜了下來，路上緩慢流動的光是歸人，是趕赴他處的旅人。  
林煐岷抬頭看了掛鐘，已經快要凌晨一點，桌上擺著的蛋糕上頭的鮮奶油有些化了，低垂在盤緣。  
手機裡已經躺了幾條整點的生日祝福短信，但林煐岷卻還在等待。  
同時他也在反省，他在道德的邊緣來回擺盪著，這大概是報應。

終於房門口的滴滴聲響起，林煐岷快步上前，明明已經迫不急待，卻還要表現的從容不迫的樣子。  
滿身寒氣的小人兒撲進他懷裡，他只是雙手更加用力的攏住。  
房門漸漸關合上，他們已經等不及要交換一個溫熱的吻。  
林煐岷一手拿掉李大輝頭上的針織帽，一手捧住凍的通紅的小臉，他們幾乎吻到喘不過氣才放過彼此，李大輝氣喘吁吁的對上林煐岷的視線。  
「生日快樂！」  
林煐岷終於笑了開來。

李大輝脫下大衣掛上衣帽架，拿出了給哥哥準備的禮物，是一對耳墜，上頭還鑲嵌了一顆藍寶石，看起來價格不斐。  
他們坐到了蛋糕前面的沙發上，李大輝幫他點上三開頭的蠟燭，這是林煐岷踏入三十代的第一個生日。  
雙手交握，呼的一聲吹滅了燭火，林煐岷的最後一個願望是希望上帝赦免他的罪。

林煐岷二十九年來的人生活的兢兢業業，寬以待人嚴以律己，卻在這二十代的最後，碰上一個讓他如履深淵的人。  
林煐岷在此之前覺得自己很幸運，能把興趣當作工作謀生，在他舉著相機按下快門時，是讓他感到快樂的瞬間。  
他舉辦過自己的攝影展，也會接一些商業拍攝的活動，養活自己不成問題。  
他喜歡讀書，喜歡攝影，喜歡用自己的感性感受這個世界。  
第一次遇到李大輝是在他的畫廊裡。  
他陷在眼前那幅色彩斑斕的花火裡。

02.  
李大輝剛洗好澡，身上帶著濕氣及熱氣從浴室裡出來，綢緞的紫羅蘭色睡袍在他腰間繫上一個結。  
像是花香又像果香的洗髮露味道殘存在他未乾的濕髮上。  
跟林煐岷厚實的體格相比，李大輝實在嬌小的許多，一個手掌就能覆蓋住的小臉，削瘦的直角肩，更是突顯不盈一握的腰身，四肢細長，雙腿長直又勻稱，簡直就是個衣架子。  
就算已經快二十五歲了，一張臉還是長的有些稚氣，圓潤的眼眸總是綴著些許光亮，微微翹起的嘴唇一直是粉嫩嫩的。  
林煐岷被他誘惑，是一副純潔卻又性感誘癮不自知的模樣。

李大輝當時不顧身邊人的反對，堅持踏上畫家的一條路，從一開始畫些插圖，當個家教老師賺點錢，到終於得到一個小獎，在首爾的一個畫室開了屬於自己的畫展。  
一路走來他很感謝男朋友對他的支持，雖然開展的當日只有一個花圈的陪伴，他隨手拍了下來傳給在外地出差的男朋友。  
一天下來客人不少，甚至有人有意圖買下他的畫。  
臨近關門的時間，他才注意到角落裡還有個人仍駐足在他的畫前。  
李大輝上前提醒時，那人轉過身前，好像抹了把眼睛。  
他看向那個人看的那幅畫，是雜草叢中的一株蒲公英，在綠色及土色的紛雜中，靜靜開著的一株黃色的小花。  
那個人客氣說著抱歉，眉眼和善的彎彎著，更襯的那雙眼睛明亮好看。

他們交換了姓名，他們的相遇就像上輩子就認識的人，李大輝沒想到有一個人如此瞭解他的想法，他隱藏在畫中的心思，都被他看了出來。  
李大輝的男朋友是個理工男，總是不懂他那些敏感的小心思。  
像是多年好友相逢，他跟林煐岷很快的就聊開了，原來對方也是個攝影師，同為藝術工作者，話題一說開就聊的停不下來。  
這之後林煐岷也常到畫廊找李大輝，從畫作聊到攝影，從生活聊到愛好。

林煐岷雙手扶住纖細的腰身，李大輝微微踮起腳尖，雙手環住哥哥的頸脖，仰頭與他接吻。  
林煐岷將人揉進自己懷裡，像是要融進自己的身體裡。  
一手穿過膝彎，將人順勢的抱起，懷裡的小朋友像根羽毛般輕飄飄的，讓人懷疑這個小小工作狂是否又忘了吃飯。  
李大輝陷在柔軟的羽絨被裡，身上的人更是炙熱的要把他融化。  
林煐岷細細的吻遍他的小臉，從細嫩的眼皮，從顫動的睫毛，到高挺的鼻子，到泛紅的耳廓。  
小孩的雙唇更是柔軟甜蜜，像在吃顆棉花糖，含在嘴裡甜甜的化開，連流出的津液都是甜絲絲的。  
李大輝抬手抱住身上的林煐岷，睡袍的衣袖柔順的滑落肘彎，露出一截白皙纖細的小臂，關節處似乎還透著粉色，無一不透出稚嫩的氣息，他放肆的躺在他懷裡索吻，像個貪戀糖果的小孩。

貪戀著手心外的糖果，這是罪，李大輝就算被吻得暈乎乎的，卻還是清楚的知道。  
但他實在無法放棄，放棄一個熟悉他的花瓣如何凋零，熟悉他的花火如何綻放的，心靈契合的人。

03.  
林煐岷被李大輝的畫作深深吸引。在不為人知的角落裡，或是人人都熟悉的風景裡，他總是能發現，總是能提出自己的看法，他對這個世界保有好奇，保有悲觀及樂觀。  
恰恰李大輝敏感的觀點都觸動林煐岷的內心。  
大概真的是相見恨晚，如果李大輝沒有男朋友，他一定會直接毫不猶豫的追求。  
畫廊裡唯一的人像畫是他男朋友的背影，林煐岷說不出的羨慕。  
李大輝也是很細心的人，會為了他精心打扮。  
當他雙手遞過來紅色的請柬時，林煐岷的指尖僵硬的像是血液不流通。  
原來已經是有主人的花蕊，林煐岷在心中自嘲的笑了笑。  
李大輝笑得很幸福，他自然不會拆人好事，他也是真誠的送上祝福。

但此刻的他們卻在聖誕夜時，擁在床上翻雲覆雨，甚至李大輝是在見過男朋友後來找他。  
緞料的睡袍隨著動作滑了開來，露出裡面更加絲滑柔嫩的肌膚，林煐岷伏在白皙的胸口處啃咬著，在精緻的鎖骨留下一個個鮮豔的紅痕。  
李大輝十指穿過黑色蓬鬆的頭髮，身上的人像隻小動物爬在他身上舔舐，癢的他胸口一片發紅。  
他想換個姿勢，左手撐在床上，試圖坐起身，身上的衣袍卻隨著動作，一邊滑落肩角，露出的半邊身子，及有些零亂的頭髮與泛紅的雙頰，看起來更讓人想要好好糟蹋。  
李大輝背靠在床頭櫃，仰著頭任憑林煐岷的口水沾滿他全身，像是要把他生吞活剝一樣。  
胸前的兩顆紅櫻被濕熱的唇舌反覆舔咬，發紅脹大的又痛又癢，讓李大輝發出細細的呻吟。  
林煐岷喜歡做足前戲，身上的睡袍半褪，他才伸手解哥哥睡衣的扣子。  
其實林煐岷更喜歡眼前的人衣袍要落不落的模樣，一絲毫無意義的遮掩反而更增添他的性感誘人。  
就算不是鍛練過的肌肉，但哥哥的身體也比他厚實的多，李大輝就喜歡被寬大的哥哥完全包覆住，很有安全感。  
終於屬於林煐岷的一雙大手從胸口游移到腰間，腰間緊繫的結也被抽開，珍藏的美好軀體就這樣完整的展現在眼前。

自前林煐岷還自詡是個正人君子，但面對亞當手中香甜的蘋果，他還是選擇當個罪人。  
窗外不知何時開始下起了雪，靜悄悄的覆在溫暖充滿霧氣的窗上，覆在黑色無垠的夜裡。  
這不是冬天的第一場雪，也不是他跟李大輝的第一次，就像手中的那顆蘋果，擁有過就還想要更多。

04.  
林煐岷與李大輝決定一起辦個聯合展，所以兩人的交流更加多了。  
同時李大輝也在準備著婚禮，看起來更顯疲憊，偶爾他也會在哥哥面前說起男朋友的不體貼，直男思維的男朋友不懂他的浪漫小細節。  
他跟男朋友是大學時期的CC，從青澀的學生生活過渡到世故的社會生活，他們仍是牽著手面對，順理成章的結合好像是他們的固有結局。  
說不上個性不合，但本來兩個不同的人就需要去遷就及磨合。  
床事上也能取得共識，男朋友一向很照顧纖細敏感的大輝。  
他們之間的感情像恆河水細水長流，但當然情侶間的吵架也會有，李大輝看著溫柔好相處，但也有自己極強的自尊心，有時也拉不下臉好好道歉溝通。

婚禮細節的討論不太順利，兩人大吵了一架，李大輝負氣甩手就離開了男朋友的家。  
大半夜的一個人紅著眼眶在街邊攔車，委屈的他也只是很隨手的撥了一個手機電話簿裡的連絡人，沒想到對方飛快的接起，還願意陪他出來。  
李大輝到的時候，林煐岷已經點好了酒跟下酒菜。  
看著生氣的人像沒命似的灌酒，林煐岷好氣的抬手勸阻他，李大輝放下手裡的杯子，卻又開始哭了起來，搞的林煐岷不知道該如何是好。  
不過後來他才知道，小朋友只是想要大哭發洩一下而已。  
酒也喝完了，林煐岷幫他穿起外套，把人扶著往外走。  
李大輝扶著哥哥的手，一臉正經的說他不要回家，假裝自己沒有醉，但是眼睛旁邊都被酒氣醺的像顆粉色的小桃子。  
他按住林煐岷想要打給他男朋友的手，一雙眼睛可憐兮兮的看向人，林煐岷自知他無法無視他的懇求。  
最後他把人帶去酒店，還好小朋友還肯乖乖的任由他塞進被子裡，他在床頭櫃留下一瓶解酒液就打算離開，卻不料小朋友纖細的手指卻攢住他外套的衣角。  
林煐岷深知他如果留下來，有很大概率會出事，三分酒意上頭，他也在努力保持清醒。  
「煐岷哥…」  
小孩喊著他的名字，卻跟著流下一串透明的淚花，眼淚裡的鹹好像也流進了林煐岷心裡，鹹鹹苦苦的。  
李大輝喃喃自語說他只是在拼命忽略他跟男朋友之間的差異，想法愛好什麼的，差異可以說是彼此互補，但卻也是永遠無法忽略的距離，當彼此疲於溝通時，李大輝說他很累，在彼此心意的磨擦之下，是一昧的妥協。

或許是因為他們彼此身體的距離太近，近的每一度的體溫升高都感覺得到；或許是因為他們在聊天之中，彼此的心靈靠得太近，才會有想要任意依戀的錯覺。  
林煐岷閉上眼，猛的吻上李大輝冰涼的唇。  
一瞬間的碰撞，李大輝卻沒有推開他，反而抓住他的臂膀，像是一個溺水的人，在尋求海上漂流的浮木。  
林煐岷是他可以抓住的浮木。  
李大輝雖然喝醉了酒，但此刻卻覺得無比清醒，他很清楚的知道此刻與他接吻的人，並不是論及婚嫁的男朋友。  
明知是背德，他們卻選擇沉淪。

05.  
李大輝是被天亮之後的一縷陽光叫醒的，身旁的人還在均勻的打呼著。  
床單上還有前一夜凌亂的痕跡，印象中他們沒有做得很久，就各自醉的睡了過去。  
李大輝小心翼翼的起身，從地板上亂作一團的衣物中找出自己的，他選擇默默的逃跑。  
起初他不知道該如何面對林煐岷及他的男朋友，千頭萬緒亂成一遭。  
最後是他的男朋友先道了歉和好，但李大輝也說不出口那晚後來發生的事。  
他躲了林煐岷好幾天，才在畫廊中相遇。  
他們開口的第一句話都是對不起，成年人對於不自主的衝動想要負責任的行為。  
其實他們可以當作是一時酒醉而發生的一夜情，就讓這件事情過去，但那夜在身上及心上留下的痕跡卻難以抹滅，當他們相碰時都在叫囂著彼此的渴求。  
展覽預定在李大輝結婚後的一個月開展。  
李大輝帶著愧疚忐忑的心情準備婚禮，卻又帶著甜蜜刺激的心情與林煐岷偷情，他的理性與感性，矛盾的在他體內纏繞燃燒。  
有時候他們會在畫廊偷偷牽手，在取景的戶外相互擁抱，情動時會接吻，甚至在李大輝男朋友出差時，一起共度夜晚，做更加親密的事。  
一個月來他們不是沒有想過要結束彼此的關係，也談了幾次，但他們仍是決定至少度過這個聖誕節及跨年，何況聖誕節還是林煐岷的生日。

李大輝細白的腿纏在林煐岷腰上，他們緊擁著彼此還在熱烈的相吻，淨白的柱身早就抬起了頭，頂端盈盈的流著水，蹭的身上的人恥毛濕答答的。  
林煐岷從緊扣的腰身下滑到彈性十足的臀部，雖然李大輝看著過瘦，但臀部卻挺翹有肉，他壞心的捏了捏，身下人不自覺得扭動了身子。  
手指就著溫熱的潤滑劑送進了神祕幽閉的地方，緊縮著乾澀的臃道，他細細慢慢的擴張，直到那裡變的濕滑溫暖，一開一合的在等待他的探訪。  
林煐岷挺著進去時，李大輝難耐的發生小貓般的呻吟，脹大塞進自己體內的感覺還是不好受，他忍不住哭了出來，哥哥愛惜的吻去他的淚水。  
就算身下抽插著，他們也沒有停止接吻，用更加親密無邊的方式擁有彼此。  
林煐岷兩手剛好握住的盈盈細腰，因為用力而留下紅痕，他幾乎完全抽出又完全插入，速度與力道的加成下，李大輝的兩條腿被撞的有些脫力，用趾節才勘勘夾住哥哥的腰身。  
偉物在他體內狠狠輾過、擦過、磨過，直到他被串起的身體被磨蹭過一個點，終於痛苦的感覺變的舒服，他體會到前所未有的快感，林煐岷也讀懂他的身體，抓著那一點就不放過，反覆抵著那個位置，李大輝的反應也更大了起來，甜膩的嗓音更放肆的嬌吟著，尾音麻酥酥的勾著林煐岷的神經。  
李大輝是被硬生生插射的，一道白光掠過額葉，他失神的雙腳脫力垂了下來，林煐岷卻還沒到。  
小孩的身子極其柔軟，任由林煐岷把他的雙腿折在胸前，握住他細嫩的腿根，開始新一輪的交合。  
囊袋被拍的啪啪作響，兩人相合的部位都是濕滑黏膩不堪的，李大輝也努力想讓林煐岷舒服了，嬌喘及放肆的叫床聲讓身上的人更加賣力。  
臃道一陣陣緊縮，他挺直了腰，把大量白色的濁液星星點點射在深處，結合的部位湧出一股愛液，暈濕了底下的床單。  
李大輝被燙的又射了一次，高潮過後的疲憊感襲來，他全身軟綿綿的，像是一灘水匯在床上低落的地方，又黏在哥哥同樣大汗淋漓濕滑的身上。  
坦誠相待的兩具身體完美的契合，同樣心靈也被彼此溫暖著。  
一個漫長的夜，他們換著姿勢做了好幾次，直到身下的床單變的污穢不堪，李大輝的腿都合不太上，薄薄的小腹好像隆了起來。  
林煐岷抱起他去浴室清理時，李大輝閉著眼睛在他懷裡安睡著。  
這個冬夜因為彼此的陪伴而更加溫暖。

他們說好從二十四到二十五號都要一起度過。  
就算睡醒了也是膩在床上，李大輝靠在他懷裡，而林煐岷從身後環過腰身摟著，有一句沒一句的聊天，或是看著電視上的影集，讀一本書，共享一份餐點。  
他們把手機關機了，沒有人可以打擾他們。  
從日光燦爛，到紅霞傾斜，到夜幕低垂，他們就只是單純的在一起而已。  
身為罪人他們說不定沒有明天，只是更加緊緊握住此時此刻在身旁的手。

林煐岷心疼前一晚做得太過火還腰痠著的李大輝，兩人洗完澡只是側身躺在床上，哥哥從背後環過他腰際，溫暖的大手在溫柔的按摩著他小腹。  
薄薄的睡衣阻隔不了變得更加火熱的體溫，兩人一起買的香水融和的更加香氣四溢。  
李大輝翻過身，與林煐岷相對著。  
說真的哥哥一臉人畜無害的長相，一雙眼睛漂亮的像蒐集了釜山的大海與星空，笑起來更是溫柔的似彿過一道春風。  
他們無可救藥的彼此吸引，從外在的相貌到內在的理解，他們埋怨過命運，讓他們相遇的太晚。  
林煐岷傾身吻了吻小孩嬌嫩的唇，以為哥哥鬆開了他的唇時，卻在換了一口氣後又覆了上來，唇舌更加深入的交纏互換氣息。  
李大輝的眉眼因為情動而紅了起來。  
兩人又糾纏到了一塊，墜落在名為彼此的溫柔纏綿裡。

這個冬夜可以很短，也可以很長。  
「我愛你。」  
不知道是誰先說的。  
「內，我也愛你。」

The end. By 沂月薰 2019.12.21


End file.
